


fine & scandalous

by robiland



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Ahri deserves a medal, Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Complicated Relationships, Descriptions of sex, F/F, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Lesbian Character, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robiland/pseuds/robiland
Summary: Evelynn demands pleasure and attention, and the siren finds herself in a bind when the game she's initiated with Akali to find those ends up giving her much more.
Relationships: Ahri & Evelynn (League of Legends), Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 44
Kudos: 360





	fine & scandalous

**Author's Note:**

> baby's first K/DAverse fic, clocking in at a cool 9.5k words - my longest work so far and very likely more to come. there's no actual smut, but a number of descriptions of sex. akali has her canon tattoos here. please enjoy and follow me on twitter @moiratheestalli for more! <3

A man has never made Evelynn cum. Not once in her life.

Naturally, she's made _them_ cum, more times than she can count, especially if she were to count the thousands of boys who jacked off to her less than a full minute of screen time in a music video or the odd interview. Rarely did Evelynn get on her knees for anyone, let alone some tastelessly desperate guy she would pick up off Tinder when she was travelling, but knowing that even her most low effort strokes and smooches could send his eyes rolling right out of his head, into the palm of her hand, made it make sense. And, sometimes, they'd even made her feel really, _really_ good, like when she'd make them eat her out and give them all those encouragements in her sexy voice to put in a little more effort, or when _she_ went ahead and did the jackhammering on top, but there was a brick wall where her orgasms should be. If a brick wall was a weak dick, or uncut fingernails.

Perhaps that's why she has her fingers in so many pies. She needs something a little more inspiring to spark that feeling deep in her gut, and for it to consume her once she stokes it. A woman needs that kind of release.

So when she meets Akali, she gets a hunch that they're gonna find it together.

Even if it's not _it,_ really, Evelynn knows there's something there. Of course, she's long established with Ahri that she will never be too nice to the recruits - they have to feel a little unwelcome to really want to prove themselves - and so it was essential that she keep her composure and her shades on if she was to keep her cool around the musician. 

There's this air about her, open but still cool, a touch of cocky and a hell of a lot of abs. Doesn't at all sit like a lady, doesn't really dress like one either, but Evelynn has quite the taste for those that break the mould. And for the competent ones; Akali more than knows what she's doing, quick as a whip with her words and her ear. She's one for flattery, which always bodes quite well with the songstress, especially when the one doing the flattering is as... _tasty_ -looking as this.

"I'm assuming you're the lead visual," Akali led before Evelynn could even remind the rapper of her name, and offered her a hand that Eve took and shook, softly. "You are quite the eye-catcher."

"Lead vocal... and visual, I suppose," Evelynn corrected, flattered and sweet-voiced.

She knows she's successfully controlled her enthusiasm when Ahri, later, points out that Evelynn was "way quiet" during the meeting. Ceremoniously, she pushed her shades up into her magenta hair, pupils blown and mind all aflutter, announcing, "That's our girl."

The look Ahri gives her afterwards makes her take pause. Maybe she's just horny, or bored, or both - not that she couldn't be busy if she wanted to, but because she hasn't been so satisfied with the options the world had been presenting to her. But when the world presents a strong, charismatic woman such as herself with a flame such as Akali, it only makes sense that she pursue it. 

Plus, it doesn't hurt that Ahri doesn't catch onto the fact that she wants Akali's head between her thighs. She has that adorable, slim jaw that could nestle quite well between Eve's cheeks. 

It isn't as if Evelynn hasn't been with, or thought about being with women. She's had many a chance tossed her way and taken them gleefully. For every thousand men falling at her feet, there's a beautiful straggler asking Evelynn for her time, and she has lots of it for the ladies. Maneating just seems to work better for her - in her career and otherwise - and, frankly, the difference was that she respects women enough so as not to treat her equals as part of the sea of faces that make up her (alleged) dating pool. She respects women _too much_ for that. Evelynn likes to think she'll take better care of a woman than she does with the men she takes to a couple of parties then ditches - she certainly knows she'd be a daddy type, a provider. Maybe Akali's worth it, but Evelynn needs to do her research. 

The rapper makes it easy. She seems to hover around Eve from the moment they meet again, sending her all kinds of signals with that eye contact whenever Evelynn speaks, those slow once overs with dark eyes followed by some comment on her outfit that never _overtly_ seems to be about her body. When Akali walks by, smelling like crisp cologne and the pot she'd smoked and was trying to cover up - although Eve thinks the scent suits her and likes that she has her vices - she shoots a wink her way. Evelynn gladly accepts her hugs. She's always been touchy feely, as becomes evident with all the girls at her sides whenever possible, but she warms up to Akali's affectionate baseline expeditiously. Once, she even greeted Evelynn with fixed eye contact and a gentle kiss on the back of her hand with those plush, cute little lips. A perfectly sized pair for the things Evelynn thinks about when she sees her. Though she keeps it cool and casual, because she is, Akali's stokes of Evelynn's flame are deliberate.

Especially deliberate are those little spats the two get into. Both strong-willed and independent creatives, they're pretty much always on the same side, but have _very_ different ways of getting there. Evelynn makes a sotto comment about how the uneven flow during the rap section throws her off her cue; Akali makes a dig about how much easier it is to pay attention to cues when one puts their phone away for five minutes. Akali snaps at Evelynn for being so rude to the poor intern styling them for an interview; Evelynn asserts that, if Akali had more refined taste in clothing, she might understand Eve's perspective better. Evelynn doesn't want to wear Akali's extra helmet before she gets on the motorcycle behind her because it will ruin her hair; Akali refuses to be responsible for disfiguring "the hot one" of the group and rides off without her. Akali's the first to get on Evelynn's case when she's an hour and a half late for dress rehearsal; Evelynn tells her to stay out of her business.

"Your business _is_ my business!" Akali yells at her back when she stalks off.

Evelynn thinks Akali is a spineless people-pleaser, Akali thinks Evelynn is a bitchy brat.

Their chemistry is _electric_.

Being Evelynn's best friend, Ahri is the only one who is allowed to talk to her like this, but she points out that Evelynn _always_ thinks that _everyone_ is obsessed with or at least a little bit in love with her. That's just kind of how Evelynn went about the world, which she would always defensively remind Ahri whenever she brought it up.

"You could probably convince yourself that Kai'Sa wants to marry you when she moves your elbows around in rehearsal, since you refuse to keep your marks and keep jabbing us with your claws."

"Oh, please, I would never make moves on your woman, you know that," Evelynn stings with a cool sip of the coffee she's nursing at the kitchen island of her luxury loft home. She makes time to relish in how Ahri presses her lips together into a furious line, as she did whenever Eve poked at even a semblance of a crush of hers. Always on topic, Evelynn levels, "Besides, dear, I don't think this is just another hump-and-dump situation."

From the kitchen, Ahri also levels, "May I point out that a contract with each other would also make it harder to... _hump-and-dump_ her? So, for the sake of all our careers, I think you need to think this through a little bit more. Also, whatever happened to your "date women quietly" thing? Is that gonna be possible?"

"Never underestimate Evelynn's ability to keep her secrets, darling," muses the siren. "Anyway, I have a plan."

"A plan?"

Evelynn's plan to make Akali come to her, of course. Even when Evelynn chases, Evelynn does not chase. She simply lets her natural, yet finely curated sex appeal do the job for her, but a little elbow grease will get the job done faster. She can't predict it will take too much work from this point on - she predicts that all she has to do is match even the smallest morsel of Akali's flirtatious energy to reel things in. It really is quite simple:

Sit nice and close, press her fingers into her tattoos and ask what they mean, if they hurt. If she asks if Eve has any tattoos, tell her in a low purr, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Lay out on the floor of the dance studio and ask her for some help stretching out her legs, moan quietly enough for only her to hear when she pushes Eve's legs up past her head.

Enlist her help in choosing an outfit for a slumber party-themed function as an excuse to text her a number of lingerie photos, a refined collection of slips and bustiers and teddies. (Eve knows she's succeeded when Akali takes close to 45 minutes to reply. Her vote is for the [floral jumpsuit with the keyhole](https://www.savagex.com/shop/floral-glow-lace-bodysuit-with-keyhole-li2042937-5110-10726336?psrc=browse_lingerie_bodysuits-teddies) \- the correct answer.)

Lean over her shoulders in a low cut top to peer at her notebook when she asks for a second opinion on her lyrics, rub on her chest and shoulders and purr that she's "doing _so good,_ 'Kali." 

That sort of thing. She will not charm her, will not allure her. She will allow Akali to prove herself to her.

It should make for a fun project.

Among these, her grand gesture of choice is her request for a one-on-one studio session with the rapper. She tells her that she just can't seem to get the harmonies and call-outs during Akali's _POP/STARS_ verse right and needs some good, focused rehearsal with the writer. Eve tells 'Kali that her creative energy flows much better late at night, which Akali seems to relate to, given that she doesn't even question their scheduled session of one in the morning. So sweet. Maybe even naïve. 

Evelynn even takes a nap the afternoon of in preparation, having also laid out a crisp new set of what she described as "medium-lingerie", which was just slutty sleepwear. The [purple lavender crop cami & short set](https://www.savagex.com/shop/lacy-not-racy-short-sq2037666-5210-9880891?psrc=browse_sleep) is among her most recent round of Savage X Fenty orders, floral lace trim and tiny bows at her chest and hips with lots of peek-a-boo opportunities through the mesh. A pathetic amount of extra material covers the top half of her ass and the front of her sheer panties, bare hips jutting out where the seams on these parts meet. Even with the extra layer of lavender mesh over her chest, she notices in the mirror that she doesn't have to do much to risk a nip-slip, since her top is loose and little. She'll have to be a little extra poised - in other words, her tits look phenomenal. A royal purple silk robe and not-seductive fuzzy slippers of the same colour join the ensemble.

As much as dating (fucking) around in and of itself is fun, Evelynn's real favourite part is getting dolled up beforehand.

There's a little smile on her face as she does her finishing touches in front of the vanity - a quick smattering of tinted moisturizer here, a spritz of a recent draft of the scent she'd been working on there, a tasteful piece of jewelry or two - thinking all about the night she was about to have. What Akali would say when she saw her, how long it would take before the teasing got to be too much, whether or not the rapper's tongue could move that way outside her mouth, too... her lashers _ached_. She doesn't plan on taking Akali back home with her, but the possibilities are endless. Eve's so creative, she almost rubs one out on the drive over to the studio thinking about them. Thinking about _her_ , the one whose motorcycle was still in the parking lot and whose fingers have been on Evelynn's mind all day.

Lashers tucked away behind her back, shoulders squared, and chin up, Evelynn makes her entrance. Akali looks as bright and chipper as if it was the middle of the day. She's clearly been here for some time, with her various loose pieces of paper strewn across the mixing console and her sneakers discarded by her chair, chunky headphones resting around the back of her neck for now. As per usual, she had her head in her laptop, all sorts of editing software and YouTube clips open on the glowing screen. A hard worker. Eve likes that.

Lounging easily against the doorway, Evelynn makes her presence known with a cool call of, "Good evening, rogue."

Akali whips around and a smile cracks across her face, looking Evelynn in the eyes instead of at her body, which annoys the dressed up siren. "Hey, Evie Peasy! You made it!"

Evelynn rolls her eyes deeply at the nickname. That part isn't anything unique to her relationship with Akali. Rather, Akali made it abundantly clear at the start of her working relationship with the other three artists that she was a nicknames kind of girl. Kai'Sa was "Thunder from Down Under" or "Twinkle Toes" on dance days. Ahri was simply "Boss" at first, and Akali's drafted a few nicknames, like "Ahri-ana Grande", but nothing solid yet. Of the couple nicknames Evelynn has unwillingly received, she definitely prefers "Eveyoncé."

Regardless, Evelynn saunters inside, as much as one can saunter in slides, biting back a grin as Akali finally takes in her looks with roaming eyes and a slightly open mouth. She gives an official greeting of a caress across Akali's jaw, gently keeping her chin tilted upward. Studying Akali's face, Evelynn muses, "How do you stay awake all these long nights?"

Akali eases into this touch, almost letting her head roll back onto the chair. Literal putty in Eve's hands, no magic required. She peers at Evelynn through half-lidded eyes and answers, "Ah, you know. The good old mix of energy drinks and an intentionally messed up sleep schedule."

"Tsk, tsk. What are we gonna do with you, Akali?" Evelynn chides slyly, giving that slim jaw a quick squeeze before she lets go. She whisks away, looking aimlessly at the recording studio's various amenities, knowing how her ass looks in this robe. Akali's eyes burn a hole in her back. "I was surprised you took me up on this. I appreciate it. I've just felt so _stuck_ , do you know what I mean?"

Evelynn faces her bandmate again and shifts her weight to one hip, throwing the side of the robe away so she can plant a hand on her bare waist. Unless her eyes betray her, she thinks Akali's licking her lips. She answers, "No, yeah, I totally get it. Only so much time in a day to think up something new. That's why I like late nights. The quiet kinda forces me to think, y'know?"

"I love the nighttime, too." Eve looks up at Akali through her eyelashes. "All the fun stuff happens at night, right?"

Akali holds Evelynn's gaze wordlessly, and it seems like there are some gears turning leading up to her answering, "Yeah... yeah, it does."

Evelynn bites her lip and coolly suggests, "Shall we get started, then, darling?"

Akali is prepared as if they're studying for an exam which, in a way, they are - this is their decisive debut as a unit. That being said, Evelynn is definitely being irresponsible by trying this hard to hook up with the rapper at a time like this, but that's also why she's going to wait approximately 48 hours before she tells Ahri. Anyway, besides the head that Eve's plotting on receiving, maybe even giving if the mood is right, it isn't all for nothing - the polite amount of time she's allowed to follow through with her cover story actually ends up being quite fruitful. Their creative back and forth is exciting, and Evelynn feels lucky to get a sneak peek of some bars that Akali's scribbled down, but isn't sure what to do with yet. Besides the obvious reasons, getting to work in such a pair feels quite intimate.

Eve doesn't get so carried away; there is still much to be done, gradually. She shrugs off her robe soon after they get the ball rolling and bends herself into all the flattering poses and angles possible. She can't - won't - keep her hands off Akali, always looking for a thigh to squeeze or a shoulder to shove or some space to treat to a drag of the tips of her nails. She laughs a little louder than normal at Akali's dumb jokes and gives a genuine smirk at how happy it seems to make her. 

There's a particular lull in their conversation during which Evelynn intends to strike. Akali has just demonstrated her knowledge of the choreography and is soaking in Evelynn's applause, and their eyes linger on each other's for what seems to be just a _little_ too long, because Akali blurts out, "We should, uh, take a break. Get some air, or something."

Aw, an escape plan. Evelynn can just see her now, flitting off to the bathroom to text Yasuo in a cute little panic about being alone with Eve at two o'clock in the morning. She hopes Akali isn't enough of a fool to try and make up some dumb reason to leave without giving Eve what she deserves. So, she intervenes.

"I hope you aren't getting tired, darling." Evelynn feigns disappointment and takes Akali's hands, brings her in a little closer while she leans against the mixing console. "I'm just starting to have fun." 

"Ah... I've still got some steam." Akali scratches the back of her head with her left hand and tries to play off the fact that she's not sure where to put the right one. Eve gives her points for settling it on the diva's knee. "Music has this way of waking me up. It really does something to me."

" _'Does something to you',_ huh?" Evelynn pounces. She leans into Akali with a grin and leans even closer when the rapper starts to stammer.

"Not like _that_ , Eve..." Akali rolls her eyes, but her voice is more husky than meek now - the one she puts on when she's picking up what Eve is putting down. Akali then lowers herself back into her nearby chair, takes a healthy swig of her Mountain Dew energy drink. "Anyway. We should take off soon. You know how Ahri gets when we're not up at 8 AM every day like _freaks_."

"It's cute that you care about what she wants. Don't worry, it'll go away."

Evelynn can't help the quip about her best friend, so she's glad Akali at least finds it amusing, evident by her snort. With no time left to dilly dally given this talk of 'wrapping up', Evelynn's lashers slowly come to wrap around the base of Akali's chair to hold her in place. Akali's eye contact as her fuel, Evelynn lowers herself onto the rapper's lap. 

"What are you doing?" Akali's gripping the arm rests as she asks her panicked question, eyes wide like there's a weapon trained on her. Which there is.

She's warm and Evelynn loves the way her thighs swallow up the width of Akali's. First, she relocates Akali's grip to her waist, one hand at a time, then joins her own behind the brunette's head. Her voice drops dangerously low. "What does it look like I'm doing?" 

Akali guesses, "Something insane."

"Is it? I don't know, rogue..." Evelynn grazes the side of Akali's neck with her index nail, follows the motion with her eyes. "You and I have wanted this for some time, now, don't you think?"

"W-Wanted what?"

"Oh, come on, 'Kali. You're smarter than that." Evelynn kisses Akali, so quick and light that the target hardly notices. More, similar kisses pepper her words as she continues, "The way you undress me with your eyes... all those kisses on my hands... the childish bickering... you really know how to get a girl going."

"Are you even gay?"

Evelynn is genuinely taken aback by the question. She keeps her hands loosely clasped together behind Akali's head and leans back to get a good look at the rapper's face, assess her sincerity. "Am I not asking you to fuck me? Should I be asking _you_ this question?"

"No, I get it, but it's not the _same_ , you know-- anyway," Akali catches herself, shuts her eyes for a moment to collect her composure and tries again. "It's just... I mean, I've only ever seen you with guys. I didn't even really think you were flirting back for a while there... well, until now."

_Ha. If only she knew._ Eve scoffs and cozies back into her potential lover's lap, ensuring that she pushes the fullest part of her ass into Akali's loose hands. Her lips break into a smirk when she feels Akali oh-so gingerly let her fingertips go a little further, touches the skin just below the hem of her shorts. _Getting there._ "I think you would be very _pleased_ to know that I'm quite selective with my tastes. I don't approach just anyone this way, 'Kali."

"Okay... okay, fine." That gets her to smile. Who doesn't love some flattery? Seeming to have dropped most of her suspicion, Akali still manages to wag a finger in Evelynn's face to remind her, "Anyway, that's good, because I don't mess with straight girls. I'm not a man. I'm a dyke."

Eve moves quickly to catch Akali's hand in hers, gives the condescending finger a slow lick and agrees, "Yes, captain. I think that's all for '20 Questions', don't you agree?"

There's only a second or two between when Akali bites her bottom lip and when she pulls Eve in by the sides of her face to kiss her lips. Eve braces herself with her hands on Akali's chest, feels her up some while they make out. Eventually, she curses herself for choosing the one day that Akali isn't wearing one of her little crop tops, because when Evelynn makes to sneak her hands under her massive t-shirt to grab at those yummy abs, she is once again interrupted. Now, Akali breaks up their steamy liplock to ask, "Hey, how old are you again? I mean, I'm 21, so I guess it doesn't matter that much, I'm mostly just curious-"

Evelynn takes Akali's jaw in her hand, reinforces the eye contact that's already happening. "You can look it up later. Let's be curious about other things, now, darling."

The songstress is treated to another short smooch before her interview continues with dear sweet 'Kali muttering something about being into older women, so "this is really hot." Fed up, Evelynn retracts swiftly and snatches her robe off the soundboard, shaking it out over her left hip as she says, "You know, for someone with the hottest woman in the world in her lap, you sure do a lot of _asking_ and not enough _acting_."

"Wait!" Akali shifts her grip - an actual grip now, not the shy shit she was doing before - onto Eve's hips, stopping her in the middle of sliding her left arm back into the garment. She waits for Evelynn to hesitate before she asks, "Stay. I want... you."

Eve gives Akali a soft smile. It's weirdly hard to be annoyed when Akali is so earnest. Eve drops her robe to the floor and settles, but with her arms folded, under her breasts. Eve is still annoyed enough that she doesn't even milk it when she sees Akali's eyes drop to the twins, then back up at her face. "You're kind of blowing it."

"I'm pretty nervous right now. Can you blame me? I mean... I have the hottest woman in the world in my lap." 

Akali gives Evelynn earnest eye contact and uses her thumbs to rub circles into her hips, sending an electric shock right to Evelynn's core. She hides it well, though. Now, Evelynn resumes her petting, caressing all across Akali's chest and shoulders while she purrs, "And why should she give you another chance, rogue? I'm a very busy, _high needs_ woman."

"Maybe I don't deserve another chance," Akali challenges airily. She digs her toe into the floor and starts to sway the both of them from side to side in the office chair, like she's considering something. She is; her hands start to wander over Eve's bare sides, down her hips and thighs and back up again. Her fingers keep catching on the fabric hanging loosely off Evelynn's body, fingertips leaving burning trails on her skin. Evelynn wonders if Akali can feel her shivering. "You might just have to let me prove why I do."

Meeting her where she is, if not going a little further, Evelynn dips her head down to Akali's right ear, grinds her hips down into her lap as she purrs, "I like getting choked, 'Kali. Will you do that to me?"

God, the sound of someone gulping gets Eve so wet. Akali stutters, but shuts up when Evelynn licks the shell of her ear and presses further, "Maybe I can choke you, too..."

"You're freaky, huh?" The rapper chuckles nervously and tries to dip her head away, but all that does is give Evelynn some more access to her neck, which she starts to nip at right away. "I didn't-- fuck-- expect that from you."

"I'm a screamer, too... if you make me." Evelynn pulls back to get into a nose-to-nose position with Akali. She can feel Akali's shaky breath against her face every time Eve dodges one of her attempts at a kiss. Teasing, but not for too much longer. "There's a lot you don't know about me, baby... let me show you."

With these words, their performance begins.

* * *

Evelynn just makes it to the 12-hour mark before she spills the beans to Ahri over text. She can't help it. She's only slept for a couple hours, still reeling from that sunrise makeout pressed between 'Kali and her bike. Eve remembers drinking in her own taste from her rogue's mouth, lazy and messy, barely exchanging words anymore, Akali drawing her in by the ass. 

"You should hop on back," Akali purred against Evelynn's lips. "Come for a ride with me."

"Mm... you wish."

Evelynn pushed her away with her fingertips, wiggled out from in between, and was treated to a quick slap on the rear as she turned to make for her car.

"I'm not done with you, Evelynn," called her suitor. 

"Likewise, Akali," replied the siren.

Eve continues to ride high on that memory and the many, _many_ others the two of them made the night before. It helps for when Ahri barges into her home to investigate the ominous text message. At least she knows to bring Evelynn bubble tea.

Clearly overcome by urgency, Ahri hasn't taken off her shoes or shades yet before she starts asking questions. She holds up her phone. "Do I want to know what kind of 'late-night session' you're referring to in this text?"

"Well, with our rogue, of course," Evelynn purrs with a sly grin around her straw. She chews on her bottom lip momentarily. "Quite the tongue on that one, I _must_ say that..."

"Wow, Evelynn! You really did it!" Ahri cries, fake chipper. "You're the most desperate person I know."

Evelynn rolls her eyes. No one can bother her when she feels this good, when she's been fed this well. "I didn't realize that going after and _getting_ what I want makes me desperate, darling. I thought you might be happier for me, Ahri - I hope you aren't jealous."

"I'm exercising the caution that you won't. I'm serious, Evelynn, you _need_ to be careful."

"What? It's not like she can get me pregnant."

Eve likes to play dumb, sometimes, especially with Ahri, who jabs at Evelynn's sternum with her unopened straw as she commands, "Do not mess this up for us with your crazy behavior. No randomly blocking her number just to see if she'll freak out, no public sex, no pretend break-ups, none of it. Promise me you're gonna be smart about this."

Evelynn thinks, then decides, "I promise I'm the best at the game I started."

As promised, this little game blossoms into the full on Olympics.

Together, they find all the best spots to steal away to at the earliest sign of downtime - the single-stall bathroom at the studio, the alleyway down the block from the Firefly Collective, the back of Evelynn's choice of car for the day - to continue this thing they've started. It's irresponsible, it's risky, it hasn't helped Evelynn's reputation as a flake, it's the most exhilarated she's felt in so, _so_ long. Messing around with this young thing doesn't feel like a job the way her dating ventures typically do. There's no pre-emptive planning about when to break it off, no wandering somewhere else in her head when she's being fucked. Akali is enthusiastic, not because she knows Evelynn could get her into a party or some really good drugs or some other starstruck and self-serving shit. She just wants Evelynn to feel _good_ , and that becomes more and more apparent as time goes on.

Immediately apparent is that Eve actually has consistent orgasms these days. The ones she achieves on her own are satisfactory, but the ones Akali brings her to are out of this _world._ At first, Evelynn thinks it's just because it's been some time since she had a woman, someone who knows intimately what needs to be done down there. As Evelynn discovers by the third or so time, though, Akali is just plain good in bed. She's a massive flirt and isn't embarrassed to lay her desires bare for Evelynn. She eats pussy like it's the last thing she'll ever do, knows just where to slip her fingers and when, always wanting to get Eve to climax as fast and hard as possible. A welcome change, considering Evelynn lives for the chase, even when the catch happens. Anyone that can have her shaking that way in record time deserves to be kept around.

What also makes Akali such a worthy lover is that she never complains about Evelynn's high needs. She's eager and patient, shows that she wants to learn Eve's body. With that being established, Eve doesn't hesitate to boss her around, and like a dutiful employee, Akali attends. Sometimes, it looks like head for an hour before a photoshoot, other times, it's slipping her two or three fingers in the back of a limo, most of the time, it looks like round after round at the end of a long day of being Evelynn. Not once does she hear Akali complain about a locked jaw or a tired hand, and that's something that's hard to come by when you're built the way the diva is.

At the same time, Evelynn is very happy when Akali introduces some heavier artillery. They're spending one lowkey post-performance evening in Niagara Falls, Eve hosting her bandmate in her presidential suite, when Akali hooks her thumbs into the waist of her baggy pants and reveals a crystal clear dildo tucked into a strappy, light blue harness around her hips. 

"I know it's not the real thing," Akali mused, not an iota of true doubt in her assertion as she smirked at Evelynn. "Think you can make do?"

Evelynn made a show of examining the toy, gripping it and turning it over and pursing her lips. With a Cheshire cat grin, she concluded, "Oh, darling, this is even better."

The other fun thing about their shared escapades is watching Akali get pulled out of whatever shell of general pleasantry she's in every time they fuck. It isn't at all that she doesn't have the know-how - there is _no_ lack of skill - but it's likely her nerves getting the best of her. God knows Evelynn wants to get to the seed of that little rap persona of hers, bring the shit-talking hardcore woman she saw in the booth to the bedroom. Evelynn is grateful to watch those nerves melt away with each of her approving moans and squeezes, to watch her lover become so much more adventurous with her.

"You bring it out of me," Akali's told her.

Why, one evening, in the heat of the moment, Akali brings Evelynn into a headlock when she drives those six inches of thermoplastic rubber goodness deep and fast inside of her, spits those dirty words in her ear, and it takes Eve all of ten strokes to cum, all screams and shivers and rolling eyes underneath her lover. After the fact, Akali apologizes profusely, expressly hates herself for it, and tells Evelynn that it will "never, ever happen again, ever." The siren replies that she considers it a threat that Akali would promise to never give her such a blissful orgasm again, and that's all the information Akali needs.

Evelynn tears right through Akali's tattoos every time. Whether it's her nails, or her teeth, or her lashers, or a cruel combination of all three, the wounds barely have any time to heal between sessions where Eve would inevitably open them back up. She can't help it for a couple of reasons; Akali's little yelps and seethes turn her on, and she can't help but grab for something when 'Kali is knuckle deep inside of her. Evelynn offers her condolences via running a wash cloth over her lover's back and arms in the shower, following her strokes up with tender, hungry kisses.

So, as Evelynn takes account of all this, she realizes that she seems to have thrown a wrench in her own plans by developing an actual, romantic crush on Akali. Putting so much stock into getting a reaction out of Akali seems to have coloured her understanding of the fact that, somewhere along the way, this all stopped being calculated and comes naturally now. It almost bursts out of her at this point. 

For one, Evelynn's favourite mode of transportation becomes Akali's piggyback rides. She loves the feeling of her thighs wrapped around 'Kali's waist, her (sometimes intentionally bare) sex against her back as they bounce down hallways. She's quieter about this part, but Evelynn also loves when Akali runs real fast or fakes that she'll drop her, solely because Akali knows it'll make Evelynn laugh. Akali becomes her court jester at some point, always trying to catch her eye by doing something stupid, just for a little smile from the siren. Freestyles some dumb bars about the fact that Eve was wearing blue that day, runs through her entire roster of funny faces sitting across from Eve during a radio interview, puts her chopsticks up her nose at a restaurant and demonstrates to the group what she thinks a walrus might sound like. Akali doesn't knock it off until she's scolded by one of her unnies, and by the time that happens, Eve finds herself fighting giggle fits. _Giggle fits,_ like some schoolgirl. 

Over time, she's seemed to take even more of a shining to Akali's career, her potential. Evelynn already picks on her a lot, only because she makes it so easy, but it isn't like Akali doesn't take the feedback. In fact, it seems to spark something extra in her, like she wants to prove Evelynn wrong. Eve likes to think she's pushing her, and she is; in Akali, she sees a raw, burning hot star that just needs the right amount of shine, and they've crossed paths for that to happen. So, there are more late night sessions, some that even only involve a quick makeout or some heavy petting over Akali's boxers or Evelynn's bra before they get back to work. Akali's level of passion and focus inspires Evelynn, if not reminds her of herself on her better days, and the explosion that happens when Akali finally nails that verse or that inflection or that transition is gold. Evelynn pretends she can't understand why her heart glows as much as it does when Akali celebrates.

The part that's always the hardest for Evelynn, the part that really stumps her, is baring _anything_ about herself to the wrong audience. Which, being a constant topic of conversation in the press, means that almost anything she shares about herself will be twisted beyond recognition, so she opts for general silence, outright bitchiness, and superficial relatability. Akali, apparently, is the perfect audience. There were all these subtle ways that Eve kept inviting 'Kali in, like telling Akali that she hates her smile lines and is thinking of a couple units of Botox. She hadn't even told _Ahri_ that. Not that it mattered in the end, because once Akali expressed her deep despair at the thought of Eve tampering with her perfect smile, she suddenly barely thought about the lines, even starting to like them a bit when 'Kali peppers them with kisses. They've started to text about things that aren't work or coordinating sex, like the food they like to eat and the movies they like to watch and talking shit outside the group chat regarding whether or not Ahri's obvious crush on Kai'Sa is reciprocated. Throwing stones from glass houses.

Evelynn teaches Akali how to effectively deep condition her hair. Akali walks Evelynn through rolling her first joint.

Evelynn thinks Akali might be perfect.

So, naturally, Eve relays this information to Ahri in a panic over a spicy 20-piece bucket, large fries, strawberry ice cream, and gin and tonics - Evelynn's comfort spread for when she was forced to confront her feelings.

Ahri hates half of the selection. American fried chicken makes her want to vomit, and the only drinks she partakes in are syrupy, fruity things that someone else buys her. Regardless, she's a supportive friend and listens intently when Evelynn lays out the details of her curse, doesn't even gag when Evelynn talks about letting Akali spit in her mouth.

Especially because she has to build up to big, maybe even bad, news. "Would this be a bad time to tell you that I'm thinking of getting the four of us a house?"

Evelynn simply short circuits mid-fry, drops it altogether and hangs both of them in silence before deciding, "I need a cigarette."

"It just makes the most sense," Ahri begins to explain, picking her voice up when Evelynn hastily exits the den to retrieve her goods from her boudoir. "Things are really starting to pick up for us. It's a waste of everyone's time and money to keep traveling back and forth, plus, we'll need one another around to keep each other accountable. Besides, we could all use the quality time with one another, right?"

Evelynn's cheeks prematurely hollow while she lights her cigarette, itching for nicotine. She takes a harsh drag and waves the cig around while she asks, "So, what am I supposed to do? I already hate that I want to be around her all the time, and we're supposed to _live together_?"

"You know, Eve, you could just talk to her about whatever it is you two are. Clearly, not having a label is stressing you out." Ahri says plainly. Watching Evelynn pace, Ahri dips a fry into her share of ice cream and pops the delicacy into her mouth. "I mean, Akali's basically your security guard, the way she hovers around you."

That's one use for a girlfriend - turning Ahri away on Evelynn's behalf when she's not in the mood to hear the truth. She's standing in front of the television now, obstructing Ahri's view of the _Botched_ marathon they have on as background noise. The ashes from the cigarette she's nursing fall onto her very nice and expensive area rug, but it's seen worse days. "Should I just break it off? I'm just gonna break it off."

"No, you're not," Ahri deadpans once again. "You're in love with her."

Aghast at this egregious accusation, Evelynn equally accuses, "Oh, how would _you_ know, Ahri? You've been in a dry spell since high school."

"Kai'Sa asked me if you guys were an item and didn't believe me when I said 'no'."

"That's relative."

"You're literally always touching her. Like, come on, the stretching thing? Disgusting."

"That was part of the _plan_ I told you about _forever_ ago. Did you hit your head or something? Because I think you've gotten even more stupid."

Over the years, Ahri has become immune to Evelynn's mid-breakdown insults, as is evident by how she smoothly continues, "You smile like a fool when you talk about her. Or, even better, I've never seen anyone get you this mad in years. It's cute."

Eve screws up her lips in what reads to Ahri as surrender. 

"Now, can you stop pacing like that? It's making me nervous." Ahri gestures for Evelynn to take up her seat beside her again and is pleasantly surprised when the siren does it without any lip. She brings Evelynn in closer so that she can rest her worried little head on the blonde's shoulder and offers, "It's just a _crush_ , Evy. I know you like to do your little heartbreaker song and dance, and that it's easier for your stubborn ass, but crushes can be fun, too! And can I be honest...?"

"If you haven't been honest so far, I'd hate to know what's really on your mind," is Evelynn's code for "yes."

Ahri smiles. "Now, this goes against literally all of my principles as a group leader, so _don't_ repeat this, but... I like 'Kali for you. A lot."

That makes Eve pick her head up. Had Ahri not worn her down so much and made her think _even more_ about her _feelings_ , she would have called Ahri a mean name, or at least a softie. But right now, all she can manage is mirroring her best friend's grin and chirping, "Really?"

"Evelynn, anyone that tries _that_ hard to make you smile is a keeper in my eyes. Seriously. And she has you listening to a lot of _love songs_ lately - I've seen your Spotify activity."

Eve would have to remember to turn that little feature off. "I suppose... I'm freaking the fuck out."

"I fucking know," Ahri mocks gently. She just as gently strokes Evelynn's hair. "Think of it this way: one of the first things I said I wanted for all of us is freedom. We've all got our side gigs going. If it gets too weird, or too complicated, you break it off and, I don't know, fly to Berlin and drum up a luxury handbag collection. Get drunk and throw a billion Euros at some hot girls in Amsterdam. Take up knitting. The world won't end."

Evelynn nuzzles into the shoulder of Ahri's hoodie. "What if it _doesn't_ get weird, or complicated?"

Ahri shrugs. "You take her with you." 

Eve sucks her teeth and brings her bucket of chicken into her lap, angles one of her lashers to prod at the Volume Up button on the remote. "I don't want her around other girls."

"What, are you gonna chain her up in the basement?"

"If I have to!" 

"Asking her to be your girlfriend would be easier."

No, it wouldn't, but Ahri would never understand that. Even more annoying is that Ahri's right. Evelynn relies on keeping her playthings at a distance, always guessing, on their toes. It's started to seem as though Evelynn is the one on her toes, always wanting Akali's attention and feeling whole when she gets it. She's not ready to commit, but Akali makes her feel like she can, which makes her not want to, but she can't let anyone else have her, so she has to, but the thought makes her stomach lurch. Equally pressing is the fact that she's on a timeline, especially once Ahri shares her little sorority idea with the rest of the group and motion starts happening.

There's much of this back and forth happening in Evelynn's head and spoiling her appetite for days and making her randomly angry at Akali, especially when she calls her "sweetcheeks" in that stupid voice that makes Eve's knees a little weak.

Evelynn takes care not to spend too much time alone with Akali, but finds her hands tied when all four of them make a trip to the salon. Kai'Sa goes back to black with some deep turquoise accents; all Ahri is really due for is a quick tone. The two of them take off early to attend to their respective engagements. It's really Evelynn and Akali who are in it for the long haul with both of them going for cool blondes, Akali opting for a smattering of light brown highlights. It gives Evelynn way too much time to think way too much about what could happen, and Akali can tell that there's something on her mind because she shoots her a text from the next chair over.

_everything ok princess ?_

Eve could punch her. How the hell does Akali know she likes being called 'princess'? She glances over at Akali, who glances at her phone and then back at Evelynn. The vocalist replies, _Everything's perfect love. Are you free after this?_

She sees Akali smirk out of the corner of her eye. _for u? always. wanna go for pizza?_

_Let's go to yours._

Akali gawks at her screen. They are not in any sort of "coming over" stage of things; Eve is always happy to host and would be especially happy to host her, but that feels almost _too_ intimate. The back of a car or a dressing room suits them just fine. And she is well aware of the irony. 

Evelynn politely averts her eyes as Akali drafts some replies, eventually settling on, _it's supes not clean, u have 2 promise not 2 judge me_

_I absolutely will darling._

Evelynn barely notices the smile on her face as the two share their secret little messages despite being beside each other. Akali telling Evelynn she's lucky she likes mean girls, Evelynn telling Akali she hasn't seen mean yet, Akali asking Evelynn to "show me, then." Their quips continue verbally as they stroll out of the salon, Akali holding the door for the siren as per usual.

"You're a hot blonde, Akali," Evelynn chirps as hooks a finger around the single strap holding up Akali's overalls, leading the way to her bike. 

Akali follows like a puppy, as always. "You're even hotter."

Despite having just gotten her hair done, Evelynn doesn't argue about the helmet this time around. She rubs on Akali's thighs the whole ride there, more for her comfort than anything. It's a half-hour ride to Akali's apartment in a humble walk-up off the busy main roads of the city's core. The fact that Akali just parks her bike on the side of the road, out in the open, makes Evelynn nervous; Akali gives her a peaceful answer, saying that whoever steals it must need it more than she does.

"What are you, some kind of hippie?" Evelynn sneers.

Akali didn't lie; her place was "supes" unclean. She lives alone, but her belongings are strewn across the studio as if she was just the first one home. It has a charming setup, though it is all one room; a makeshift dining corner here with a home recording studio there, Akali's unmade bed pushed up under the window. Evelynn can practically imagine Akali dragging in the beat up, pinstriped sofa home from the thrift store on her own, kicking aside cardboard boxes and old food wrappers to accommodate it in what's meant to be her den. Evelynn isn't so put off by the place - she even thinks it suits Akali and feels inclined to poke around in her stuff - but she takes extra care to reserve her judgement because she knows Akali is embarrassed.

"Don't mind all the boxes and stuff," Akali says apologetically. "I'm still kind of unpacking."

Evelynn snakes her arms around her lover's shoulders and purrs, "No matter. All we need is a bed."

They fuck first, obviously, just to maintain their routine. Akali, actually, is the one that invites Evelynn to sit on her face, happy to be pinned to her bed by The World's Hottest Woman's naked body. The Woman herself is equally happy and rides Akali all the same, especially because the sex makes it easier to ground herself before they talk. It especially helps that she can't really see 'Kali's piercing eyes in this position - she can put off baring her soul for a little longer.

Afterwards, Evelynn is tucked under Akali's thin top sheet, covered from the chest down as if she doesn't know the person beside her. Akali's paying this no mind because she's sitting up beside her, focusing hard on rolling up for the both of them. Cool rhythm and blues fill the airspace. 

Evelynn carefully turns onto her side, cognizant of the flimsy magazine carrying the goods in Akali's lap. She watches Akali's hands as she tries, "What do you think of Ahri's idea?"

"What, the house?" Akali waits for Evelynn's 'mhmm'. "I can't wait. All us amazing creatives under one roof? It'll go crazy. Plus... all I have to do when I want you is skip down the hall."

The way 'Kali winks at Evelynn makes her chew on her bottom lip. "Oh, I have _absolutely_ considered that... we should fuck in Ahri's bed the next time she pisses me off."

"You're such a freak, Evelynn," Akali chides, but with a stupid grin that undermines any real bite in her bark, maybe even communicates some enthusiasm. She gazes at Eve some more before she asks, "What do you think, babe? I mean... I know you need your space."

There's something a touch forlorn about Akali's tone that Evelynn notes, but glosses over for both of their sakes. "Not so much as I'd pass up the opportunity to be with you all in such close quarters... you, especially."

That part is true. Evelynn doesn't bother trying to blow smoke up Akali's ass because, apparently, she's been doing it subconsciously this whole time. The fact that she even lets Akali call her "babe" outside of sex to begin with is massive. So, all that tenderness should make whatever conversation is to follow easier, yes?

Always beating her to the punch, Akali stops prodding at the contents of her joint to call out, "Hey, Eve... do you think we should keep doing this? I mean, it probably already makes things weird for the others-"

"Everything I do makes _someone_ uncomfortable, darling," Evelynn interrupts, suddenly all confident now that Akali's breached the subject. There's an added dash of defensiveness in her tone - defense of the thing they have from even the slightest notion that it's wrong. There's no way she'll entertain the thought of letting Akali out of her clutches. "Would you rather we hate each other?"

"Not at _all_. I just... I don't know, I'm new to this kind of thing."

"What 'thing' is that?"

"Fucking my co-worker," Akali plainly answers. "Now, I don't know what all is 'appropriate' or not. All I know is I don't wanna be just friends with you. Or just co-workers, or whatever, I..."

Akali takes a deep breath, comes back to the present moment with a little smirk. "I kinda want you to be my girl, Eve."

Eve knows that her burning hot blush is visible on her face because Akali laughs at her. Touching her fingertips to her lips, Evelynn pensively repeats, "Your girl, huh?"

"Yeah, _my girl_." Akali allows her admission to marinate in the air a little bit, smriking impishly while she neatly twists up the end of the joint. Once it becomes abundantly clear that it'll take a little longer for Evelynn to hold the information, Akali expands, "You know, I was gonna give you my number, uh, that night you and Ahri came by to see the cypher. You caught my eye, like, right away, before I even knew who you were. I wanted a date, at least, but... I guess I got a lot more. But- obviously- we're coworkers first, before anything. I guess it's kind of late to say this, after... everything, but I don't want to jeopardize our, uh..."

"I don't know what to call it, either," Evelynn laughs breezily. She's all aflutter and so, so vulnerable, enough to make her want to dissipate into smoke and escape through Akali's bedroom window. She hates that Akali's so composed - it makes Evelynn wonder what's going on inside, if Akali really hasn't had this kind of talk before. She's too curious about Akali and the fact that it's mutual is equally curious. "Where do you suggest we go from here, rogue?"

"Let me get that date."

Evelynn's eyebrows shoot up all the way into her bangs. Not at all is it an unreasonable or illogical jump. It's more the way it seems to be on the tip of Akali's tongue before she even asked the question. She repeats, "A _date_?"

Akali clears her lap and comes back to lay on her left side, facing Evelynn. Something about them having this talk with Akali in nothing but boxer briefs and tube socks is so fitting - it's all so stupid, discussing first dates after months of behaving that way already. "Let me take you to dinner, or a movie, or for drinks."

Shrugging out from under the covers, Evelynn lets the sheet sit around her waist as she reaches out to trace along Akali's collarbones. She smirks. "We've already gone to dinners, and movies, and to bars. What will make this different?"

Akali brings her hand around Evelynn's wrist, running the pads of her fingers delicately along her forearm as she gives the siren one of her lopsided smiles, detailing, "Simple: I'm gonna put the moves on you. I'm gonna mack on you, make you fall in love with me."

"Fat chance," Evelynn teases lightly with an equally light shove of Akali's chest; ever dramatic, Akali feigns that she's been shot. "You have to know there's no way I'll _ever_ be that easy. You need to put some work in for me, 'Kali."

"Aye, aye, captain," Akali coolly replies while her right hand slithers over Eve's hip. Her palm finds her lover's rear with ease. "You know I'm always on board."

"I'm a tough nut to crack." Evelynn does Akali one better and throws her whole leg over the rapper's waist, betraying her own words. "Courting me is going to take some hard work."

Akali starts to kiss Evelynn's neck as she mumbles, "Totally understood."

"You'll need to prove that you can handle me."

Drawing backward to give Evelynn a bored stare (but not so far backward so as to let go of Evelynn's ass), Akali says, "Eve, babe, if you're trying to scare me off, it's not gonna work. You're not gonna shake me off; you'd have to kill me. Even if you did, it'd be kinda hot, so I might just come back and haunt ya."

"Hmph. I didn't realize you were such a romantic," Evelynn jests, but she's not entirely jesting.

" _I like you, Evelynn_ ," Akali stresses, intently like she's really trying to get Evelynn to push past her smug shit-talking. She pulls the siren in closer. "I do. And if you're not feeling me that way, fine. But you and I are both too stubborn to quit this, so we might as well have fun."

Evelynn finds herself amused. Why she should worry about anything when her rogue seems to be ten steps ahead of her, she can't say. Though it feels out of character for her, Evelynn feels refreshed by these turning tables of theirs; one always catching the other off guard, but always on the same page. Even if Evelynn isn't quite _winning_ this game anymore, it doesn't seem like she's losing, either. It feels... safer now than it did when she was panicking to Ahri. It almost feels normal.

"Well... I'll have you know, I don't fuck on the first date."

Akali scoffs. "Doesn't matter. One day, soon, I'll be putting some little rubber babies in you."

Akali starts to thrust her hips into Eve erratically, miming ejaculation, and Eve almost - _almost_ \- changes her mind about this dating thing, but she's cackling before long, and has a refreshing moment where the things she feels inside blossom out of her like her laughter.


End file.
